


Like a Little Devil

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Cas had been on a hunt together and they get back to the hotel to clean up and rest but Meg has a few ideas of a better way to spend their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Little Devil

"I'm going to take a shower. This blood is starting to dry and it's disgusting," said Meg. She and Castiel had just barely made it away from a pack of angry demons. Meg had somehow gotten the demon-killing knife from the Winchesters and Castiel, of course, had his angel blade. Both of them had gotten away in one piece but it had been messy.

"Okay. I'll just wait here," said Castiel.

Meg didn't acknowledge that the angel had said anything. She just got her duffel bag and slipped into the bathroom of the motel room in which they were staying. Castiel was already clean thanks to his "angel mojo," as Dean would call it. He just sat on the bed and waited for Meg to be done with her shower.

Finally, after about half an hour, Meg walked out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. She looked...different than she usually did. She was wearing tight black leather pants and an extremely low cut shirt that stopped right above her belly button. The top of the shirt scooped low enough to see the cups of the bra she was wearing, exposing a lot of cleavage. The top tied in a knot behind her neck and also exposed a good portion of her back.

As Castiel's eyes roamed over Meg's body, he noticed she was even wearing shoes: black, strappy stilettos that looked impossible to even stand in.

"Meg, umm, why are you dressed like that?" asked Castiel wearily.

As if to answer his question, Meg began to walk seductively towards the bed where Castiel was sitting. When she was directly in front of the man, she put her hands on his knees and slowly slid them up and down his thighs.

A slow smile spread across Castiel's face as Meg crawled onto the bed to straddle his hips. "Mmm. Let's get some of these clothes off you, baby," said Meg as she pushed his trench coat off his shoulders. He lifted his hands up one by one slightly off the bed so he didn't collapse backward as he let the coat slip over his hands, soon followed by the black suit jacket.

Meg leaned down to capture his mouth in a rough kiss as she went to work on the buttons of his white dress shirt. He moaned into her mouth as she brought her hips roughly across his, sparking friction with his quickly growing cock.

"Mmm, come here, sweetie," Meg said as soon as Castiel was out of his shirt, pulling him up and then sliding off the bed and standing up. She grabbed his hand to pull him up with her. She led him to a fairly comfy looking computer chair that didn't have arms on it. She gently pushed him back, silently telling him to sit down.

Castiel did as he was commanded and then Meg did something he did not expect. She turned to her duffel bag and pulled out a pair of fuzzy, flimsy-looking handcuffs. "I wanna play kinky today, okay?" said Meg with a smile and a wink, holding the handcuffs up.

All Castiel could do was nod slowly as Meg walked around to the back of the chair. As Meg was cuffing Castiel's hands together, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll think you're back in Heaven. Gonna make you fall apart." The angel shuddered at the demon's words.

When Meg was done binding Castiel's hands, he pulled to test the strength of the cuffs. They were sturdier than he'd thought they would be but he could easily break them if he had to. Meg walked back around to stand in front of Castiel.

She studied him hungrily for a short while as if trying to decide what to do to him first. Finally, she got on her knees and began undoing the fly on Castiel's pants. When she got them open, he lifted his hips off the chair so she could slide his pants and boxers down his legs and over his feet. He must have taken his shoes and socks off while she was in the shower.

She tossed his clothes to the side and returned her attention to the gorgeous creature in the chair. She gazed up at Castiel from under her long eye lashes as she took his stiff dick in her hand. She stroked it a few times before leaning down and licking a line up and then letting her tongue circle around the head.

"Ohh, Meg. Yesss..." Castiel hissed, his hips lifting a bit in search of more friction.

"You like that, angel?" teased Meg before completely swallowing as much of his hard member as she could fit in her mouth.

"Oh! Yes!" yelled Castiel as he was suddenly filled with unexpected pleasure. His hips bucked up again before Meg stilled him with both hands on his hips. Her tongue was swirling around his cock in her mouth, trying to touch as much as it could reach. He'd never felt anything like it. He threw his head back at first and then thought better of it. He wanted to see what she was doing. 

Meg slowly moved her hands from Castiel's hips to slide up his sides and explore his body. Her hands eventually landed on his chest and she began playing with his stiff nipples, pinching them between her thumb and forefinger. Castiel let out another moan that was simply...devilish. 

She licked his cock all over before pulling his mouth almost off until just the tip was in her mouth. She pressed her tongue to the slit and started humming. "Meg...yes, yes yes," groaned Castiel as he spread his legs a bit wider.

Meg licked him one more time before pulling of completely and sitting back on her heels. She stared up at him with lust in her eyes. "I'm gonna make you come so hard, angel boy. Gonna ride you so hard..." said Meg, her voice lower than usual. She reached behind her neck to untie the knot in her shirt. She let the front fall to completely expose her lacy black and white bra before sliding a zipper down the side and letting the shirt fall away to the floor.

She stood up and slid the zipper on her pants down and then peeled them off. She was wearing a thong that matched the bra. It laced up the front like a corset with a black ribbon.

As she stood in front of Castiel, she let her hands roam over her body. She massaged her breasts momentarily, letting out a small moan before moving slowly up her neck and running through her long black hair. It was still damp; she'd only towel dried it before coming out of the bathroom to seduce her angel.

She walked over to where Castiel was sitting -- slowly so as not to stumble in her high heels -- and put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to lick at his neck. She moved her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Mmm, love this, Cas. Love watching an angel get so hard just for me." Casitel moaned her name quietly. She moved to his other ear now. "Love hearing you moan my name. Getting your cock so hard and leaking, knowing I'm gonna make you feel so good, angel boy."

She walked around him again so she was standing in front of him. She moved forward and sat straddling his lap, facing him. She thrusted her hips forward so her clit grinded against his dick. "Oooh, Cas," moaned Meg as Castiel groaned at the same time. Precome dripped down his shaft and got on Meg's thong. She moved her hips again and again, moaning in unison with her angel as he writhed underneath her.

"Meg...mmm...please. Wanna be inside you. Need to feel you," Cas groaned.

"I got you, babe," the demon whispered with a wink. She slid backward so she could stand up and slip her thong off, keeping her heels on, though. She dropped the small piece of lace and fabric on the floor beside the chair and resumed her position in Castiel's lap. She put her hands behind his head to pull him forward so she could kiss him aggressively. 

Immediately she could feel Castiel moving his mouth to match her rhythm. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her teeth before continuing to explore the rest of her mouth thoroughly. Meg moaned around his tongue and bit down lightly. Castiel groaned and wiggled his hands behind his back, debating whether to obey Meg or break free of his bonds.

Finally, he decided to stay put for the moment and he bucked his hips up as if reminding Meg that his dick was in desperate need of some attention. In response, Meg began slowly moving back and forth, grinding her clit against Castiel's cock.

"Meg! Uhh...stop...stop teasing me!" screamed Castiel. "I wanna fuck you. Now!" Meg leaned down and bit into the angel's neck as she moaned. She loved when he talked like that and he knew it. He didn't normally talk like that except during sex when he'd hand enough of Meg's teasing. He knew it would make her give in and give him what he wanted.

Meg leaned back and shifted her hips up so she could guide Castiel's throbbing dick into her soaking wet pussy. She lowered herself onto it slowly, loving the way he felt inside her. In her head, she could even hear the girl she was possessing (who usually just stayed asleep now-a-days) screaming for her to keep going. She loved the slick slide of his thick length moving inside her.

She slowly lifted herself and lowered herself back down again, her breath hitching quietly. "Meg...unf...untie me...please? Wanna touch you," Castiel groaned, barely audible.

"Nuh uh. I'm in control this time, Clarence," she said, only half joking.

Once again, Castiel quieted down and let Meg believe that she had the power in the scenario. She started working herself slowly back and forth in his lap, still teasing him. She even had a slight cocky smirk on her face. She leaned down to nibble at his neck and ear and Castiel couldn't take it anymore.

He flexed his arms and the flimsy cuffs broke easily. The right cuff was still hanging from his arm but all he cared about was that he was free from his bonds. He could touch her now.

His hands flew from behind his back to behind her's so he could undo her bra. Meg was only minimally surprised, knowing he was much too strong to be held by human-made bonds. When her bra was unhooked, she slid her arms from around his neck so the article could fall to the floor and then her arms were back, bringing his face to her's so she could kiss him roughly.

She rolled her hips forcefully down to meet his and he groaned her mouth as he bucked his hips up.

"Enough of this," he growled before hooking her legs with his arms and picking her up. He carried her to the bed a few feet away and threw her down. Her breath rushed out in a gasp of "Cas!" before he was lowering himself back down onto her. He kissed her mouth then let his lips trail down her jawline to her chest, down her stomach, to stop above her mound.

He let his tongue dart out and taste her clit and then put his mouth on it to suck on it. Meg writhed under his mouth, her hands gripping the sheets on the bed. "Yes, Cas! Yes!"

Castiel moved his mouth down a bit so he could slither his tongue into her hot, wet opening, tasting their precome on his tongue. He stabbed his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could before Meg began lifting her body off the bed, trying to get more of him inside her. "Cas! Oh God! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Ugh!" Meg shouted loudly.

Castiel could tell she was getting close. He pulled his mouth completely away from her and looked up at her through thick eyelashes with a wicked grin. Meg looked down at him furiously. "Now we're even," he said.

"I hate you," Meg whispered but smiled despite herself. Castiel grinned wider and hissed her chastely. "No you don't," he whispered before positioning himself at her opening and slamming into her quickly. Meg gasped in surprise and screamed Castiel's name.

She wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs, urging him to go deeper. He put both of his hands on either side fo her head and thrusted into her as hard as he could. Meg was gasping and moaning and screaming his name. Castiel groaned every time he heard his name come out of her mouth.

"Cas! Cas, yes! Harder! There! Right there!" Meg screamed, close to climax once again.

Castiel thrusted into her over and over until he thought she would break. "Ohhh! Yes! Cas, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"Mmm, come for me you demon whore. I wanna see you come, feel it all over my dick." Meg couldn't take it anymore, the way this angel just growled those words. Her legs locked behind Casitle's and her whole body shuddered with the force of her orgasm. She screamed a litany of incoherent words mixed with Castiel's name as she came hard. The sound of Meg's screaming an the feeling of her body tightening and spasming around his cock sent Castiel over the edge. "Ohhh Meg! Feel so good! Mmmmm! Yesyesyes!"He continued thrusting into her, milking his orgasm until he was completely spent. 

"God, Clarence. Ya know, for an angel, you fuck like a little devil," said Meg breathlessly as Castiel pulled out and collapsed on his back beside her.

"Well, I learned a lot from one of his favorite pets so I guess that helps," he said laying his arm over Meg's stomach. Meg just smiled and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep. Castiel watched her face as she slept, wondering how the heck he ended up with a demon.


End file.
